Following many surgical procedures to the forefoot and, in many instances, where no surgical procedures have been done, it is extremely beneficial to completely remove the pressure from the forefoot. Such pressure removal is highly desirable after forefoot surgery such as following hammertoe procedures when pins have been implanted through the toes and cross the M-P joints; after mid-tarsal amputation; or after hallux valgus procedures. Additionally, where the patient is suffering trauma to the forefoot as when diabetic ulcerations are present beneath the M-P joints or toes, similarly, when lesions of any type are present on the forefoot or toes; when it is necessary to treat the insensitive foot; and where ischemic changes including gangrene are present and involve the toes or forefoot, it is highly desirable to remove weight from the forefoot.
In the past, attempts have been made to protect the forefoot following surgery. A post-operative shoe sold under the registered trademark IPOS.RTM. by Ipos USA, 2045 Niagara Falls Boulevard. Niagara Falls, N.Y., is so designed as to elevate the foot at an approximately 10.degree. angle to remove pressure from the forefoot. In order to allow the patient to have an even gait in the IPOS.RTM. shoe, however, the doctor is required to build up the sole of the shoe on the unaffected foot of the patient. The IPOS.RTM. post-operative shoe terminates at the mid-metatarsal, leaving the affected forefoot area totally unprotected. Further, the patient is uncomfortable during walking due to the pressure where the shoe ends under the mid-foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,432 disclosing a walking adaptor that attaches itself to the sole of a post-operative shoe to promote easier ambulation. The adaptor is of semi-cylindrical form having a flat surface bearing a pressure sensitive adhesive permitting the sector-shaped adaptor to be press fitted to the bottom of the sole of the post-operative shoe at approximately a mid-position between the tip and heel of the shoe. While the attachable rocker functions to facilitate ambulation, it does not adequately elevate the forefoot or remove weight from the forefoot.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical shoe which functions to completely remove the pressure from the forefoot which effectively removes the weight from the forefoot, which fully protects and supports the forefoot during the duration of the healing process, and which renders the shoe comfortable during ambulation of the patient wearing the shoe by providing to the patient, equal heel strike on both feet, and equal toe off.